Shinigami Kampfer
by Shippuuryu
Summary: Captain Ichigo Kurosaki is sent to Seitestu Academy to uncover the mystery of this new power. little did he know, a little transgenderism was necessary  rated M to be safe, no yaoi or lemon scenes, IchiRuki and Natsu/? pairing is undecided


BEHOLD! THE SECOND ONLY BLEACH/KAMPFER CROSSOVER! No yaoi! Pairing is Ichi/Ruki and Natsu/? pairing is undecided.

**Me:**Ichigo! Do the disclaimer!

**Ichigo:**What! NO!

**Me:**Do it or I will subject you to Rukia-sama's drawings...on Blu-ray

**Ichigo:**NOOOO! OK I'LL DO IT! ahem... Shippuuryu does not own Bleach or Kampfer

**Me:**But I DO own your soul!

**Ichigo:**What! That wasn't in the contract!

**Me:**Yes it was! Read the fine print it says here in article 1, subsection 1, line 1, bold font, italic AND underlined. **_"I, Kurosaki Ichigo, hereby sell my soul to Shippuuryu-sama."_**

**Ichigo:**O.o...Son of a BITCH!...

**Story starts...NOW!**

_**Flashback:** 2 Days ago_

_"Kurosaki-taicho. There has been a strange power revolving around a district in Tokyo, you and your fuku-taicho will head over there and investigate. This is mission with an indefinite status, come home when it is complete. Also, while there, you are to be high school students at their co-ed academy due to your younger looking age. Urahara has already signed you up. Understand?" said an old man with a lot of battle scars, a missing arm, and a long as hell beard. He was Yamamoto Genryūsai Shigekuni, Sotaicho of the Gotei 13._

_"Hai! I will take care of everything. I will make a short stop at Karakura to pick up some things then head off." said a man that looked to be in his late teens but was actually 27, he was roughly 5'11 with spiky orange hair and hazel eyes, the standard shinigami attire with a haori with the kanji for 5 in the center, he was Kurosaki Ichigo, hero of the Winter War, captain of Squad 5, and husband to Kurosaki Rukia. "If that is all I will head out Yamamoto-sotaicho." Ichigo said._

_"Yes, dismissed." Yamamoto replied._

_Ichigo then left and quickly went back to his barracks. When he entered the members of his squad greeted him with both respect and as friends. When he got to his office he saw his fuku-taicho aka his wife sorting through some of her paperwork. She was finally at least 5 feet, she had raven hair with a strand that hung between her eyes which were a shade of violet. When she lifted her head and saw him she smiled._

_"So what did the Sotaicho want Ichigo?"_

_"We are going on an extended mission in Tokyo, inform the squad that 3rd seat Yamoda Katsu is in charge until we get back and to follow her orders. I will get our things meet me at the gate in an hour, kay Ruki-chan?" Ichigo said as he enjoyed looking at her blushing face._

_"B..baka! Ok I will tell the squad. I'll see you soon...Ichi-kun!" She fired back at him._

_"Don't call me ICHI-KUN! _(yes I took this from the youtube video look it up,www dot youtube dot com/watch?v=CiNJUhq7DS0&feature=related which btw i don't own) _Ichigo said with a man-pout. He composed himself and with a kiss he left to their house next to the former Shiba house. 'I hope nothin' happens on this mission(famous last words).' He thought._

**Present Day**

C'mon Rukia! We're gonna be late for the bus. Get your ass out the bathroom. We gotta GO!" Ichigo shouted to his 'girlfriend' which was the official story.

"Alright I'm coming wait a minute." Rukia said as she walked out of the bathroom with the new schools uniform on. "Alright let's go Ichigo." She said. And they left their rented apartment and headed towards the bus stop.

When they got there they saw a blue haired boy around 5'7-5'8. They walked up to him and he smiled at them.

"Ohayo, are you new?" He asked.

"Hai, I'm Kurosaki Ichigo and this is my girlfriend." Ichigo started

"Kuchiki Rukia. I'll be joining class 2-4/F" Rukia said as she gave a small bow.

"And I'll be joining 2-4/M. And you are?" Ichigo said.

"Hello Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki-san, I'm Senou Natsuru, and I'm in the same class as you Kurosaki-san. I'll be happy to show you around the school if you want later." The now named Natsuru said.

"That would be great Natsuru, and you can go ahead and call me Ichigo, not a big fan of tittles and the lot." Ichigo replied

"Oh, ok Ichigo. Anyways, the bus is coming so we better get ready." Natsuru said.

**Later that day**

Natsuru stuck to his word and showed him around, the size amazed him as his old school, Karakura Highschool, was nothing like this. The best part was that they had students with natural odd color hair like himself and Natsuru.

It was after school and Ichigo an Rukia were going home when out of nowhere this girl crashed into him and spilled what looked like... dolls with their guts hanging out?

"Oh! Gomen-nasai! I didn't mean to run into you. AIYEEE! My Entrails dolls." Said a long blond haired girl that looked to be around his age. 'Hmm, he seems to be a well enough fighter, let's see how this will play out. Hehehehe.'

"Ugh, it's ok, it's my fault for not paying attention, let me help you with that." Ichigo said as he bent down to pick up the dolls. He stopped when he noticed a familiar shape. It was a plushie that looked exactly like Kon only with it's guts hanging out.

The girl noticed this reaction and inwardly grinned an evil grin. 'Yes, he and Natsuru will do finely.' She thought to herself.

They gathered up the rest of the dolls and they were back in the girls bag. "Oh, I'm sorry, my name is Kaede, Sakura Kaede. I'm in class 3-2/F." The now named Kaede Sakura replied.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, class 2-4/M and my girlfriend.."

"Kuchiki Rukia. Class 2-4/F, pleased to meet you Sakura-sempai." Rukia replied.

"Nice to meet you, Kurosaki-san, Kuchiki-chan. Here is a gift to show my gratitude for helping me out Kurosaki-san." Sakura said as she handed him the Kon look-a-like."This is Okubyona Shishi (Gutless Lion, when you think about it, Kon IS a gutless lion!).Have him." She said.

"Umm. Ok, thanks I guess. You know what, I think I'll name him Kon 2, he looks like a plushie I got for my sister a few years ago." Ichigo said with a look of nostalgia on his face.'Speaking of the bastard, he's in my pocket.' He thought."I guess we'll be seeing ya Sakura-san! Ja ne. C'mon Rukia let's go." He said as he starting walking home again.

"Ok, it was nice meeting you Sakura-san. Bye!" Rukia said as she sped to catch up.

"Bye-Bye!"She shouted after them.'Oh, this will be fun.'

**9:00**

"Alright, so the answer to number four is radical 17." Ichigo said to himself as he was doing his homework while Rukia was in the shower. 'She'll be in there for another half-hour at least, might as well take a nap.' Ichigo yawned loudly. 'Damn, didn't think I was this tired.' He thought as he set his homework on the desk and laid down. His eyes were getting heavy and it was hard to keep them open. Eventually they closed and he was asleep. He never noticed a blue bracelet appear on his wrist.

**_Nightmare_**

_"Ugh... Where am I?" Ichigo asked as he got up off the floor._

_"Come, Kurosaki-chan, is that all you've got. I thought you had more skill then that." Said the undeniable voice of Aizen Sosuke._

_"AIZEN! You're dead! I killed you with my own sword after the Hogyoku rejected you!" Ichigo said. Not noticing his voice was a few octaves higher._

_"I'm afraid you were mistaken, my dear. Now I am back and I am here to make you my woman." Aizen said._

_"What the fuck are you on you bastard! I'm a man you sick fuck!" Ichigo replied._

_"Oh? You are? Then what are those mounds on your chest?" Aizen questioned._

_Ichigo looked down in fear. It was true!SHE had a pair of slightly smaller then D-cups breasts. 'What the hell! How can this be!' She thought in panic. "..no...No...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Came the shrill screech of Ichigo. She looked around and saw she was safe. " Oh good it was a dream...wait a minute...MY VOICE!" She looked down and saw the now familiar shape of her breast.

Rukia came barging in after her shower."ICHIGO! WHAT HAPPENED! What! Who are you? Where is Ichigo?" Rukia asked with malice.

"Rukia, it's me! Ichigo. I turned into a girl somehow. You gotta believe me." Ichigo pleaded.

"Prove it." Rukia challenged.

"Your zanpakuto's name is Sode no Shirayuki, your older sister was Hisana and we first met when I kicked you in your butt..." She said as she got up and went to Rukia to whisper in her ear."And you love it when I nibble behind your ear." She said as she nibbled behind Rukia's ear as she let out a moan.

"I..Ichigo, o..ok I believe you." Rukia gasped. What no one noticed was that a blue bracelet appeared on her wrist. She pushed Ichigo away and studied her. She was 5'7, her hair was only slightly longer, about the length it was after the Dangai training only with feminine spikiness, her breasts were impressive but not massive, her ass was a nice bubble shape, her eyelashes were longer and her eyes were bigger and brighter, not the eyes of a far too young war hero. All in all, Ichigo made a very pretty girl.

"Um, Rukia, why are you staring at me?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh I'm just admiring how cute you are Ichi-_chan!_" Rukia teased.

"Why you...!"

"Ano, excuse me." Said a voice coming from the wall.

"What the... Who's there?" The shinigamis asked.

"Its me, Okubyona Shishi." Said the plushie. "And you two are Kampfer. But I don't know how the real girl became one. Only the orange haired one was chosen."

"We have names! I'm Kurosaki Ichigo!" She shouted. 'I have a pretty good idea why Rukia became a... Kampfer I believe? It's because our souls are bonded forever.'

"I'm Kuchiki Rukia. Now what the hell are Kampfer?" Rukia asked.

"Kampfer, are girls chosen by the moderators to fight other Kampfers however, only girls can be Kampfers which is why you turn into a girl Ichigo. Both of your bracelets are blue, which mean you have to fight red Kampfers." Shishi said.

Ichigo and Rukia were dumbfounded, however, neither would know that at the same time, their new friend Natsuru was going through something similar. However, they were both thinking 'You've got to be kidding me!'

"You know what... I think I'll go to sleep now, you Rukia?" Ichigo asked.

"Y..yes Ichigo." Rukia stammered as they got into bed and quickly fell asleep.

Meanwhile at Natsuru's House

**_Dream_**

_A girl with blue hair was running away from gunshots. It was revealed that her pursuer was a red haired girl that was shooting at her. _

_'What the hell is going on?' She thought as she dodged another bullet and shot into the woods._

_Gasping for breath, she finally thought she had lost the other girl when a bullet was buried above her head. She quickly got up and shot off into the underbrush and exited out of the woods and shot up to a building._

_She ran up the stairs all the way to the top and skid to a stop right before the edge. She looked over her shoulder and saw the shooter getting to the roof and aim at her._

_BANG_

_She fell off the roof after narrowly dodging._

_"AYIEEEEEEEEEEE!"_

_**Fade to black**_

_**"That bracelet is proof of the contract. It's called the Contract Bracelet. Now that you've been chosen by the moderators, you must fight no matter what. You've become a Kampfer, an elite born to fight."**_

**Real world**

"Ayieeeeeeeeeee!" The blue haired girl screamed. "My chest has gotten bigger... My hair has grown longer... D..don't tell me..." She said as she pulled up her way to big shirt. "I've never had this underwear..." she deadpanned.

"You've become a Kampfer. Kampfers must be female. That's why you've turned into a girl." Said a voice as the girl looked around for the voice. "Since you've been chosen, you must become a Kampfer to fight." It said. The girl looked towards her desk. "Hey, I'm over here." said a tiger that looked in the middle of commiting seppuku (ritual suicide). It got up and waved. "Do you understand?" It asked.

"H..Harakiri Tora?" She asked sceptically. "The plushie is talk..." She started but noticed a blue bracelet on her wrist. "A bracelet?" She asked. She tried taking it off.

"That's the Contract Bracelet.("What is this thing?") The bracelet will glow before you transform. By the way, I'm a messenger sent by the Moderators." Tora said. "You could say that I'm similar to an angel." Tora said before the girl grabbed his intestines. "T..Those are my intestines, Natsuru-san!"

The now revealed Natsuru was gasping. "I..I'm a..." She started before spinning the doll."Guy!" She yelled as she threw it against her stereo. She backed up on her bed and sat on it with a sigh then laid down. "God... this must be a dream. It has to be." She said softly.

"You want to go back to sleep?" Tora questioned. "Let me help you." It said as it climbed the bed. "All right..." It walked up to Natsuru laying form. "Okay! Here goes!" It said as it jumped up and promptly knocked her out with a drop kick.

**The next morning**

Ichigo woke with a start, he looked around him and noticed he was laying down with Rukia. He also noticed his "package" was back. 'Hmm... maybe it was a dream...' He thought as he looked at his wrist and saw the bracelet**. '**Che, guess not, damn. Oh well, I'll deal with this the same way I deal with everything else.'

**'By cutting them to pieces, King?'** His hollow asked.

'I thought you were gonna sleep for 20 years, but no, by charging in head first.'

**'Oh, that way. Yes I was supposed to sleep for 20 years but that damn bracelet woke me up... I decided to ask ya about it.'** He said

'Che, I don't even know, when I find out I'll tell you.'

**'Damn. I guess I'll leave you to your devices.'**

'Ok. I'll let you know when I come up with something.'

**'Alright King, I'm going to sleep again, don't die until I wake back up hahahaha'** the hollow cackled.

'Fucking hollow, anyways, we should probably get ready for school...' Ichigo thought. As he turned to wake Rukia, she opened her eyes and studied him for a quick second.

"Was that a dream?" She asked.

"Unfortunately... no" Ichigo said in his deep baritone voice. " But for now let's focus on getting ready for school." Ichigo said.

"Ano.. Before you get ready, there's one more thing I have to tell you. When your bracelets glow, you have a max of 2 minutes before you change into your Kampfer form." Shishi told them.

'So when it glows huh...' Ichigo thought.

The two completed their morning rituals and headed out the door. About half way to the bus stop they saw Natsuru walking slowly.

"Oi, Natsuru. Ohayo." Ichigo called to him.

"Eh..? Oh Ichigo, Kuchiki-san, how are you guys." Natsuru said with a wave. Both shinigami noticed the bracelet on his wrist.

"So... You too?" Ichigo asked. He flashed his bracelet.

Natsuru's eyes went wide. "You guys are Kampfers too? Wait, since Ichigo is also a boy..."

Ichigo sighed. "Yeah... I also turn into a girl. But let's talk about this somewhere else, I see Sakura-san over there." Ichigo pointed out and all three saw Kaede in the distance.

"You know Sakura-san?" Natsuru asked.

"Not really, we met yesterday." Rukia said.

"Oh, I see." Natsuru said as they approached Kaede.

"Ohayo! Sakura-san!" The three said.

"Ohayo, Natsuru-san, Kurosaki-san, Kuchiki-chan!" Kaede said. She noticed that Rukia also had a bracelet. 'What the hell, I didn't chose her...' She thought in surprise but masked it with interest."Oh what beautiful bracelets. Did you all buy them at the same time?" She questioned.

"Eh? Oh these, yeah Natsuru took us around town last night and we saw these on..." Ichigo stopped as he noticed his, and the others bracelets were glowing.'Shit, We can't transform in front of of Kaede.' Was their collective thoughts.

"Ano, I just remembered that I have something to do Sakura-san." Natsuru said.

"Yeah, we left our homework at home and we got to get it." Rukia lied.

"Oh, but I thought you were going to take the bus to school?" Kaede asked.

"Oh, I have a car but I'm not allowed to take it to school so I guess today I'll break the rules and drive the three of us to school." Ichigo said. 'That car was one of the thing I had to go pick up at Karakura. It's a good thing Ishida took good care of my Corvette.' Ichigo thought. The glow of their bracelets were getting brighter as they tried to hide them. No one noticed a gun appearing around the corner taking aim at Natsuru.

BANG

A bullet flew by Natsuru's head missing by a single inch.

"Che, you guys are my opponents? Un-fuckin-believable, a midget, a punk with orange hair, and a girly-boy. Pathetic." Said a figure behind the wall. The figure walked out and they saw a red-haired girl show her face, in her hand, was an M1911.

'That's the girl from my dream...' Natsuru thought as his face lit up in recognition.

The girl took aim again, but as she was about to fire, a bus drove by and when it passed, Ichigo, Rukia and Natsuru were gone.

Natsuru's bracelet activated and he transformed, his hair grew longer, breasts were grown and her uniform switched genders too.

Ichigo's bracelet activated as well as she shrunk 4 inches, his hair grew to her shoulders and her uniform also changed.

Rukia also transformed, she grew 2 inches and her hair changed from black to snow white, her eyes also changed from violet to an ice blue.

The trio continued running from the girl with the gun, as they reached an intersection they dodged another bullet. Rukia jumped on a wall, Natsuru on a light pole, and Ichigo, being the most physically fit person managed to jump on the phone wires and balance perfectly.

"Che, you bastards are pretty good, what are your names?" The red-head demanded.

"Senou Natsuru..."

"Kuchiki Rukia..."

"Kurosaki Ichigo..."

"Ah, My name is Mishima Akane, remember it when ya get ta hell!" The now revealed Akane said as she prepared to shoot them.

"Natsuru-san!" A voice called out as they came into view revealing themselves to be Kaede.

"Che, Bitch get out of my way!" Akane said as she prepared to Sakura.

"Sakura-san" The new Kampfers shouted as Natsuru jumped off her light pole.

'Damn! I wish I had Zangetsu right now!' Ichigo thought when all of a sudden, Tensa Zangetsu, or at least a sword that looked like it appeared in her hands. 'What the hell...che I'm not complaining.'

"NOO!" Natsuru cried as she shot a fireball at Akane. She dodged out of the way and Ichigo and Rukia jumped down in front of Kaede.

'What the hell, was that a Shakkaho?' The shinigami thought.

"Ah! A Zauber AND a Schwert type. Hmm wonder what type you are?" Akane asked Rukia.

Rukia proved that even as a Kampfer she can still use Kido. "Hado no Sanjusan: SOKATSUI!" Rukia shouted as a ball of blue fire shot out of her hand.

Akane dodged."Figured you were another Zauber type. Hmm another fire type too."

"Hado no yon: Byakurai!" Rukia shouted as she shot a bolt of lightning at her. Akane dodged and the bolt hit a light pole that Akane stepped next too.

"Dual element! Interesting, but I'll end you right now." Akane said, oblivious to the light pole falling towards her. Natsuru was the first to react and shot towards Akane and pulled her out of harms way. As they landed, Natsuru on the bottom struggling and Akane sitting on her stomach, she noticed Natsuru's bracelet and saw it was blue. She towards Ichigo and Rukia and saw that they too had blue bracelets.

"Che, figures." She said as she got up and walked off. "Ja ne!" She shouted behind her.

Kaede ran up to her." Are you ok?" She asked.

Natsuru got up and laughed nervously then ran off.

Kaede stood in surprise then looked behind her and saw that the other two were gone. She sighed then walked off to school.

"Natsuru! Wait up!" the now male Ichigo shouted the male Natsuru who had ran pretty far. "Damn. Why'd ya run so far?" Ichigo asked as a now normal Rukia stopped beside him.

"I really didn't want Sakura-san to see me like that." He answered.

"I see, well anyways. We got to get to school. I'll drive us." Ichigo said.

"You really have a car? I thought you were joking!" Natsuru exclaimed.

"Ya I do, my dad's kinda well off, he sent me AND my girlfriend here with our own apartment and car. Speaking of, its not that far from here so lets go." Ichigo said as he made a quick cover story.

"Ah I see. Ok." Natsuru said as the three of them walked to Ichigo and Rukia's apartment. When they got there, Natsuru was shocked to see a Corvette there, granted it was a 2008 model and it was 2011 but still. "WOW! A corvette! Awesome!"

"Yeah, yeah just get in." Ichigo said as he opened the doors and sat in the front seat. Seeing as there was only two seats, and Rukia was small enough to fit in Ichigo's lap, that's where she sat.

"Hehe, that heights good for somethings after all midget. Oph!" Ichigo teased but was silenced by Rukia's elbow.

"Shut up you giant Strawberry. Strawberry-chan!" Rukia shot back.

"Che, your lucky we're gonna be late..." Ichigo teased/threatened.

Natsuru felt out of place as he saw them. If he didn't know any better, he would say that they're married. "Um, can we go now?" He finally asked.

**Later**

Natsuru's head was on his desk and Ichigo was staring out the window.

"Oi! Senou! Kurosaki!" A tall brown haired guy said.

"What is it Higashida?" Natsuru asked.

"There's someone looking for you two." He replied.

"If its sensei, tell him I'm dead." Natsuru said as Ichigo chuckled a little.

"Nah, it's two girls from the girl's side. " He said.

"No duh they'd be from the girls side.' Ichigo said under his breath.

"Sakura-san!" Natsuru asked.

"Baka, I said two girls, and please as if Sakura Kaede-sama would visit you." Higashida replied. "Now if.." he started but was interrupted by Ichigo.

"Come on Natsuru, best not keep em waiting." Ichigo said as he started walking toward the door.

"Y..Yeah." Natsuru said as he joined him.

Outside, the boys were whistling at two girls. "Oi! Senou, Kurosaki! They look like they're about to cry." A random cannon fodder said.

The two boys came out and saw Rukia standing next two a brunette with glasses. Rukia had a look of annoyance on her face.

"Ah, sorry. Were you two waiting long." Natsuru said as Ichigo just simply went up to Rukia and kissed her. The entire Boy populace was in shock.

"That's so everyone gets that this is MY girl." Ichigo said with a look that promised death.

"Err. Anyways, no I wasn't waiting long but I got a summons for you three." The girl said.

"Ah, I see. Hey what's your name?" Natsuru asked.

"Akane... M..Mishima Akane-desu." She said.

"Ah, Aka...Akane! HEEEEEEHHH!" Natsuru said in obvious shock.

'Isn't that interesting.' Ichigo thought.

**End Of Chapter One**

**I know, I made a cliffhanger. But to be honest, I just wanted to get the first chapter out in the open. Oh and if you've read my other story " The Return Of Namikaze Naruto" FEAR NOT! I just have major writer's block for that. but anyways.**

**Me: ICHIGO GET YOU ASS IN HERE!**

**Girl Ichigo walks in wearing a maids outfit with a look that would kill most men.**

**Ichigo: Hai, Shippuu-_sama_?**

**Me: Be a doll and get me a Diet Pepsi**

**Ichigo: Anything for Shippuu-sama**

**Ichigo leaves.**

**Me:...believe it or not he lost a bet...  
**


End file.
